FML
by RachelWrites51
Summary: A cute oneshot of the misadverntures of when Ikuto stops by at Amu's house. Ikuto likes being on top! Maybe a twoshot? We'll see!


**Hello all:) Ugh, so I'm writing because youtube is PISSING ME OFF. Why do people fix things that aren't broken? Also, I'm single. I don't have much else to do. Ok, well please enjoy~~~**

**(Amu Pov.)**

It was a tuesday.

Ikuto was sitting on my bed, while I sat at my desk and tried to ignore the hole his stare was burning in my back. He got here about 10 minutes ago, well, he climbed in through my balcony window. Same difference...

Anyway, He was just staring at me! I just want to get my friggin homework done! Why does he chose to spend his time here, with my ignoring him? He could be doing anything.

Ha, he could be pounding the absolute crap out of some model.

My face heated up and I squeezed my head with my hands, all the while screaming "Nooooo!"

When I regained my composure, I looked over my shoulder at Ikuto. He was giving me the "You're an idiot" look again.

I 'focused' back on my homework. When really I was thinking _'MY GOD, AMU! Stop thinking all these perverse thoughts! Yeah, now that you're finally in middle school...he does seem hot. Ok, he's so hot...you can barely breathe around him. SO?'_

All I can think about lately is...s...s..sex.

I don't know why...It's so weird! Oh, and not just sex, but sex with Ikuto. God, I haven't even had my first kiss yet and yet I'm thinking about this stuff.

"Whatcha working on,_ amu_?"

"EEEEEEEE!" I sqeaked and spun around in my chair, about 3 feet back.

Ikuto had breathed into my ear and right over my shoulder too!

"Woah, What's your problem?"

_'YOU'RE my problem!'_ I thought, but would never say.

I did my best to glare at him. "Why...are you here again?"

"I thought it was obvious?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I came to bother you."

Anndddd then my heart died.

"Well then go. I have to get my math homework done." I sighed and looked way.  
>I told Rima about my thing with Ikuto...how he comes over sometimes. Her advice?<p>

_"Be careful, Amu-chan. Boys only want one thing. It's what they're after!"_ Was her words of wisdom. Some help she was.

I shook my head and found myself back in the present when I saw Ikuto's face an inch away from my own. I screamed and threw myself backward. I landed on my back with my legs still on the office chair. My shirt was now pulled up til my boobs and my skirt was...well, pretty much flipped up.

"Owww...Shit, Owww..." I cursed as I stared at my ceiling. "Ikutoooo, you jackass...what was that for?"

"Some language for a middle schooler." He said, staring down at me.

I twitched and spat out "Shut up, pedo."

"Me? How am I a pedophile?" He said as I pulled myself together. I stood up quickly and pointed at him "You were just looking at my panties! I should go to the cops! What, you're like...18? That's statatory rape!" I said, very quickly. Only to his amusement, of course.

Before I could blink, he grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto my bed. He pinned my wrists above my head and straddled me. I just...lyed there with my mouth open.

"No...This would be statatory rape." He said and winked, smirk in place.

I opened my mouth and closed it. Opened it, and closed it. This went on until I could form a sentance.

He leaned towards my lips, but turned. His lips made contact to my neck. A shrill scream was forming in my throat, and shivers rolled over my skin. I'm only going to admit this once.

I was in_ heaven._

He bit softly on my neck and I know...I know I made some horrible embarressing noise because I could know feel a smile on his lips against my neck.

_"the only things boys want."_

That thought made my stomache sink. Did Ikuto only see mee as an easy score?

I, somehow, managed to choke out "Ikuto..." Though it was more of a whisper.

"Yes?"

"What...are you doing?"

"Bothering you." he mumbled.

He grabbed tightly onto my arms and flips us over so I was straddling him! He forced me to stay atop him and wouldn't let me go! It looked like I was sexually harassing him! My eye was going to have a PERMENENT twitch. I could feel things...things I really want to feel in-

NO, GOD DAMMIT!

I struggled, but damn, he was strong! He smirked at me and watched my struggles.

"Ikuto! Let me go...This is embarressing..." I admitted and averted my eyes. My skirt was spread out and I'm pretty sure he had a front row view of my panties. I was pushed down against him, in all the WRONG places!

"Fine."

"really?" I asked, seeing hope.

"Kiss me."

HAH?

Seeing my confusion, he explained with a smile "Kiss me and I'll release you."

Fuck.

My heart stopped beating and I asked "On...t-the c-cheak?"

He smirked even more and spoke slowly, saying "Lips. If you want you can french kiss me."

"AHAHAHAHA If I want to huh? Not gunna happen, buddy!" I said, a little too loudly, but hell, I was losing all my sanity here! He hadn't ever gone this...this far.

"Oh? Here I thought you wanted to~"

"What in the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well, your checking me out was a hint. Not to mention, you're a middle schooler."

The twitch in my eye got stronger. "What, does, my, grade, have, to, do, with, it?"

"Middle schoolers are the horniest little things since they really can't do anything about it."

_'Fuck my life. I don't know how he can say things like that! IT'S NONE OF HIS BUSINESS! FML! FML! FML! LORD, just kill me here! I want to die! AHHHH!'_

Remember how I was opening my mouth and closing it rapidly? Yeah, that was happening again. "gah, b-but...I don't even...no. Just...why...?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. He thrust his hips forward and sent me into shock. I bit my tongue and buried my face in his chest. My hands shook with...something. Anger? Something else? ANGER?

I can't get pregnant from that right?

He might have been wearing black pants, but only my panties was touching him.

No, I was straddling him. My panties were against his...covered "youknowwhat" and he thrust upward, sending my spiralling downward into a sea of death. In case you didn't get it the first time.

FML.

I was in_ hell._

We just...kinda sat there in silence. Though, I could hear little mumbled of laughter, coming from him...of course.

"Let me go." I spit venom out with every word.

"Kiss me."

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME."

"Oh? So you want me to do..._that_ again?" He teased, though...fully serious about one part.

Fuck.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me forward, making me sit PROPERLY on his crotch again. He could see my face now!

"Ikuto!" I cried.

"It's just a little kisss~"

.

He raised his eye brows and thrust up his hips again. I squeezed my eyes shut and failed to bite my tongue. "Ah~"

My face felt to hot.

When I opened my eyes, I looked at ikuto's face. His eyes were wide and he had a pink tint to his face.

I couldn't take it anymore!

"Fuck!" I cried and leaned down and placed my lips against his. I ripped my arms free and wrapped them around Ikuto. I was already kissing him, so I was going to enjoy it. He instantly kissed back.

I was back in heaven.

He flipped us back over and continued to kiss me. He took over to dominent role, finally.

He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I like being on top better, anyway." with a wink.

FML.

**SO? How was it? I know, it was kind of super inapropirate. I can't spell either! Haha, Ok , well, R&R! Thank you!**


End file.
